Question: ${12 \div 30 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Answer: ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }30\text{ go into }{120}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${120}\div30={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${12 \div 30 = 0.4}$